


Little More than a Massage

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Sexy Massage, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Harry’s back massage leads to a little more…





	Little More than a Massage

Caitlin frowned when once again noticing Harry stifling a groan while straightening himself up in his chair, raising his arms over his head in order to stretch before coming back to his previous position.

She bit on her lip, weighing her options, knowing she probably shouldn't do anything of the sort, but then again, she cared for him and more so than she did about the other men in the Labs, the proof being that she hadn't offered to help Cisco out with his sore arms after Barry ran him down, getting him to open a breach after breach back when they'd been still fighting DeVoe. She had told her friend what exercise to make, but she never actually suggested her personal assistance. She was a doctor, not a masseuse, yet…

Before she knew it, she was heading in Harry's direction, arriving just behind him still sitting by his desk and reaching her hands to him, touching his shoulders and squeezing there.

He jolted upright, startled, looking back immediately, surprise evident on his face as he spotted her.

"Snow," he said, his voice sounding strange, " _what are you doing_?"

"Harry, you're so tense!" she informed, not taking her hands away from him, just the opposite actually as she started to knead his muscles, feeling how painfully cramped they were.

"Tell me something I don't know," he grumbled, yet he didn't tell her to stop, eventually surrendering to her ministrations.

"I'm serious!" she continued, kneading harder, earning herself a groan that did something wonderful to her stomach. She tried to ignore that feeling as she kept on working on him, just wanting him to get better. "In your age, you cannot allow yourself to spend so much time in…"

" _Are you done_?!" he raised his voice slightly, moving his chair and effectively escaping her touch; refusing to let her know that he missed it, because it felt so, so damn good. Only she just _had_ to bring the age thing up! It wasn't as though he hadn't been working himself up lately over how to approach a certain subject. Well, now that one was as good as gone. He should've never even thought she'd…

He got to his feet, nearly moaning at the sudden pain shooting throughout his entire spine.

Yet, Caitlin was a doctor, so nothing escaped her attention.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in a soft and caring voice. "I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't mean anything by pointing out your age, Harry. I just meant it in a purely biological matter since obviously, you're so good looking and your body is so…" She came to a sudden stop right there, realizing what she'd just almost said.

Only this time his attention was on alert, so he suddenly turned to her, his amazingly blue eyes boring into hers.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," he encouraged her, clearly enjoying this turn of events as he flooded his arms over his chest, emphasizing the muscles on his arms. Seriously, sometimes she wanted to ask whether he did it on purpose to just drive her crazy, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"All I'm saying is that you are in a desperate need of a massage and probably more than just one," she cleared out when taking a deep breath and trying to steady herself. She hoped the blush she was already feeling on her cheeks wasn't too obvious.

"Well, for your information, Snow, I can't exactly go to a masseuse so I could be helped. I mean, just about anyone can recognize me and then I'm screwed."

Caitlin bit on her lip, knowing well that could be easily resolved by lending him HR's device or simply asking Felicity to fix him some fake papers, but then again, maybe she should leave that way out for later since she had the perfect opportunity to… But maybe she shouldn't. It wouldn't be right.

Though she really wanted to.

"Snow?" he asked after a moment during which she was silent and the sight of her biting on her lip started to drive him crazy.

"I could… do this… if you wanted," she eventually suggested and his eyes opened widely, because really, he didn't expect _that_. This woman never ceased to surprise him.

"You're actually a skillful masseuse besides having all those doctorates?" he asked, not quite able to believe that.

She shrugged, remaining modest about the whole thing.

"I just know how to give a massage, Harry. It's not exactly rocket science at which I'd probably excel."

He chuckled at that, seeing that maybe his suspicious were true, maybe he really had a shot here, so he had to play his cards right. Maybe it didn't exact involved being massaged by her, but why not? His mind already conjured up about a thousand different scenarios of her doing just that, so he could simply…

"All right," he agreed easily and she seemed surprised.

"Really?"

"Sure. My back _is_ killing me, so show me what you got, dr. Snow."

* * *

Oh, she was so regretting it, Caitlin thought as her hands were running over Harry's naked back, kneading the flesh, trying to deal with all the knots she found.

No, it did not help that she seemed to have lost the ability to speak when he followed her to her lab and removed his shirt, his flesh arousing to the sight, _beautiful_ even, she remembered thinking as she blushed. She truly had no idea what he was hiding underneath those black sweaters and hoodies all this time and it only increased her own attraction towards him. Not that she wouldn't like him if he didn't look like _that_ , but… Yeah, she did like him and she was screwed all the same.

He lay down on the bed in her lab and she couldn't stop staring at the subtle muscles on his arms and his back. He wasn't buff to a point of looking fake and she liked that. She also liked his long legs and taunt stomach – yes, she'd managed to steal a peek at it, too – and… God, when his arms muscles flexed she forgot her own name.

The worst part was that he actually _groaned_. And no, not in pain. It was a moan full of pleasure as she kneaded a particularly sore spot on his back.

She wasn't sure if she could finish her work here, not able not to think about his body and the images seeing it half naked evoked in her already poor mind. Because she'd been imagining all right those last… days? Weeks? Months? She wasn't sure anymore and honestly, she might eventually convince herself to speak up and tell him the truth, because at this point him turning her down seemed better than never knowing.

As far as Harry was concerned, he felt his pants getting too tight pretty fast, now worrying about what would happen once he would have to get up. She was bound to notice his erection then, wasn't she? Or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she would be busy with something else. He hoped.

Yet, that wasn't his only problem as he couldn't help but revel in the feeling of her touching him in places she'd never touched before, even if technically it was only a massage.

She stilled when a powerful groan escaped his lips. He was truly too immersed into his own fantasies to even notice. Although he did notice that she stopped kneading his flesh and he kind of missed that already.

"Harry?" she asked him in an unsure voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, God no, Snow. It feels…" he stopped himself right there, wondering how to finish that sentence so she wouldn't get the wrong idea… Then again, why was he still avoiding the subject? When would be the time to tell her? Never?

His erection was pretty nudging at this point and he didn't know what to do about it.

"What is it, Harry?" she prompted, sounding breathless herself and just that gave him hope. "Don't tell me I'm not as good at this as I hoped, because…"

"Oh, you're perfect," he voiced his opinion immediately when turning his head in her direction and opening his eyes, stunning blue meeting her hazel. "You never cease to impress me with your mad skills, dr. Snow," he complimented her, wondering whether it sounded as though he was flirting. God, he was flirting, wasn't he?! Unbecoming, truly!

The slight change in her expression, the pupils of hers widening and her cheeks flushing crimson did not miss his attention. In that moment, the decision was made and he slowly shifted, sitting up on the bed right in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers as he reached for her face and placed his hand there.

She couldn't help it. She closed her eyes, a look of pleasure evident in her features.

He decided to act till he had the ok and pulled her face closer.

She didn't open her eyes, feeling his proximity and anticipating what would happen. His nose was suddenly pressed against her own and she could tell his lips hovered just above hers and… finally, he closed the agonizing distance, tasting her for the first time and losing himself completely in the feel of her mouth on his.

It felt so, so damn good, he thought, running his tongue along her lower lip and earning a whimper from her to which he could only respond in the same matter while sliding his hands down her arms and to her back to rest on the small there, pressing her further into his open arms, her mouth finally parting, face pressing even closer to his as their tongues touched. It was too much and too soon, both their heads spinning from all the sensations, yet none of them wanted to stop.

Once out of breath, they reluctantly parted, her dazed eyes finally opening to meet his and finding there everything she'd always wanted.

"How long will we keep doing this?" he asked hoarsely just then, bringing a hand to her face again and running his index finger over her lip, now deliciously swollen and red from all the kissing.

"What do you mean?"

"For how long will we keep pretending there's nothing here, between us?"

"I was hoping for that to change soon," she admitted, biting on that lip and he wanted to groan again, feeling his pants impossibly tight.

"Stop. You're driving me crazy," he eventually said when taking said lip in between his fingers and releasing it from her teeth. Then he cupped her face and pulled it forward so he could kiss her again and again and…

She gasped when she walked further into his body, her stomach colliding with the bulge in his pants.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, resting his forehead against her own. "It just… happened."

"Don't be sorry. You're right, Harry. Let's stop wasting time. In fact, let's catch up a bit," she suggested and he shot her a look of surprise. "What? No one's in the Labs at this hour anymore." After she said that, she reached to her blouse and simply pulled it off over her head, standing in front of him in a pale blue bra.

Harrison swallowed, his heart beating so crazy she was bound to hear it.

"Are you… are you sure?"

"I'm a grown-up, Harry."

"And I'm even too much so."

"Oh, come on! I never really cared for your age and you know it. I just care for _you_. As a man. A man that I…" she hesitated, because it was way too early to say _love_.

"Me, too," he admitted, saving her there, but in the same shocking her with the sudden revelation.

In the end, there wasn't really much she could but put her arms around him, pressing herself into his erection again and kissing him with all of her might.

He soon undid the clasp of her bra, throwing it to the floor and pulling away so he could get a better view at her… perfect body, he deduced right away, reaching up and cupping her breasts, watching them peak as he ran his thumbs over the sensitive buds. Caitlin couldn't help it and tilted her head back, releasing a whimper and then another when his mouth closed over her nipple, his tongue teasing it before moving to her other breast. While he was busy sucking and licking, driving her crazy, he slid his hand into her skirt, finding it falling to the floor as she actually undid the button to make it all easier. He smiled against her flesh, burying his face between her breasts when pulling the panties down and running his finger over her slit, already feeling her so, so wet.

He returned to kissing her lips when reaching for her face and pulling down as he inserted one of his digits inside of her and teased the swollen and incredibly soft flesh inside.

"Oh, Harry," she whimpered into his lips and suddenly, she was sitting on his laps, her arms wound around his neck, pressing her body closer into his as he stroked her with his thumb while curling his fingers inside of her. "Harry… Harry… Oh!" she cried out, tilting her head back as she came undone, him mesmerized by the beautiful sight she presented.

He then felt her hands fumbling with his pants and thank God, because he was so incredibly hard by now that it hurt when being trapped inside.

The uncomfortable feeling, though, was soon replaced by need so strong he was afraid he wouldn't last long enough as her hand closed over his shaft, pumping gently.

"Snow…" he groaned into her mouth and then grabbed her hips, raising her slightly so he could place her on the bed and then get above her, fitting in between her legs. She pushed his pants down his legs, needing more naked flesh, needing more of him there. "Fuck!" he cursed as he finally managed to kick off his shoes and socks and get rid of his clothes entirely, having her beneath him, breathing heavily, waiting to be taken.

"Maybe this isn't exactly how we should get together for the first time…" he suddenly said, though he knew he wasn't strong enough to stop now and neither was she.

"It's exactly how," she disagreed, reaching for his face and bringing it closer so she could kiss him. "I've been going crazy… I should've said something before."

"Me, too," he agreed. "Me, too."

"It doesn't matter how we begin," she then added, "as long as we're together in the end."

"Oh, we will be, dr. Snow. We will," he promised her, moving his lips lovingly against her own when he lined up and finally felt her flesh enveloping him as he sunk inside of her with a powerful groan, nearly not being able to stand this pleasure.

"Oh, yes… Harry…" she seemed to be experiencing something quite similar, opening her mouth widely the moment he found himself inside all the way and holding onto his arms, burying her head in his shoulder as he pressed closer, retreating and then driving back into her. "Harry…"

"Snow…"

One thing they knew for sure – they would never let go of each other.

Also, Harry made a mental note to never spend so much time behind his desk again and to always ask her for a massage when needed. He could also learn a thing or two from her as he was a quick learner and he could definitely replay the favor. He bet she'd like that.


End file.
